Eternity
by snowfallsinwinter
Summary: The tale of the first Moon Queen, Eternity (aka Akaruimi). As a daughter of Selene the great moon goddess she inherits mystical abilities; including control over the Silver Crystal.
1. Akaruimi-Age Six

Akaruimi leans against the cool windowsill, her young mind wondering through fantasy lands of her imagination. Her large blue eyes innocent to the cruelty of the world around her. She gazes up at the luminous white disk hovering in the sky. The moon. The vastness of space was now taken up by bright stars against the dark curtain of the night, each glowing dot a diamond threaded through the cloth of darkness. Akaruimi was told many stories of the great never-dying beings who wondered the skies, heaven, world of spirits and sometimes even the earth on which humans dwell. Her favorite among many of these myths was of the moon goddess, Selene. She was the moon personified, her beauty mysterious and alluring like the full moon to a mortals eye. Selene would ride across the night sky in her chariot pulled by two white-winged mares. She ruled over the night and resides on the moon high up in the heavens. The young girl was always enthralled by the legends of Selene and her famous affair with the mortal, Endymion. It is said that Selene bore fifty daughters by him. Secretly, Akaruimi wished she was one of them. As the night wares on, the young girl's eyelids would become heavy and she would fall into the dream world where images of the great goddess would dance through her minds eye.

Selene glances down from her chariot, her inhuman sight sharpening at the small cottage below. Her pale white hands pulled back ever so slightly on the silver reins adorned with ancient symbols. "_Panselinos, Misofengarou," _she spoke softly the names of her two winged mares; Greek for full moon and crescent moon. Her voice was smooth and lightly brushed the mortal senses, intoxicating to men. The mares slowed to a halt, wings beating the cool night air keeping them aloft. Through her godly eyes she could see a young girl, no more than the age of six, hair a golden halo around her familiar face. Her eyes where closed in peaceful sleep, head cradled in her thin arms. Selene could blatantly see the girls aura, pure white, radiating off of her. It was to strong to be a mortals energy. Selene drew back, a quiet action of shock. It was an aura she knew all to well; it belonged to her other fifty daughters. It was the energy of her own demigod child, it had to be. Selene did not expect to ever see this child of hers again. After she had given birth to the child she had left her on the doorstep of the mortal man who had raped her. His punishment for his actions against the goddess was the raising of the demigod child and the death of his dear wife- her soul still lay in eternal torment in the river Styx. Selene watched the child-her child for a moment longer with a careful, observing gaze. Without another thought she pulled on the reins and disappeared into the dark night.


	2. Akaruimi-Age Thirteen

Akaruimi draws her legs up to her chest, hugging them. She rests her chin on her knees and stares up at the moon for answers, only for the white disk to never respond. She is now a young maiden at age thirteen. The dark night is when she is most awake, the stars shining brightly her only companions while the rest of the village slept. Her praised golden locks falls around her small frame in beautiful waves. She was growing up, growing into her demigod powers in which she had no idea. When life events arose and stress mounted she looked to the stars for solace. The moon gave her peace, she did not understand why for it had been like this her entire life. Unexplained things continued to happen to the maiden; being able to finish others sentences, knowing something was going to happen before it did, predicting weather patterns, among various other things. Some believed that these where small signs of a new Oracle or Prophet in the midst. Akaruimi knew she could be neither, the stories of Selene stayed in the back of her mind. The maiden wonders to herself quietly if she is loosing her sanity. She runs her hands through her hair but stops herself short. She bore a birthmark on the center of her forehead where her bangs parted. It was something she had never took into consideration before. But now in the reflection of the glass she could see the mark was actually shaped. Narrowing her eyes she peered closer at the reflection. Her birthmark was the shape of a crescent moon tilted upwards.

Selene continued to keep a watchful eye on her one daughter. She never forgot her lucid aura that one fateful night she stumbled upon her. The child had nothing but utter potential as a demigod. Her powers where constantly growing. It was something Selene could not ignore. None of the other gods seemed to notice the child's building powers, though that is for the better. Powerful demigods would be seen as a threat in the eyes of the immortals, and could simply be used as pawns for their own bidding. The gods had created a nasty habit out of that. Selene would see to it that her daughter would not be played by any of her brethren. Her daughter was only thirteen but her beauty was exceeding mortal limits. It was her immortal goddess half shining through her appearance - Inherited from her mother of course. Selene also took note of the mark upon Akaruimi's brow, a crescent moon symbolizing her heritage. None of her other daughters bore the same mark. Selene wondered what was so special about this girl.


	3. Akaruimi-Age Sixteen

Akaruimi ran to her bedside window crying a sweet song of heartbreak. Tears streamed down her face like mini salt-water rivers as she pleaded to ever god and goddess her mind could recount. Her teen lover, the man who had her captured her heart, loved her back and kissed her when she cried, had just been announced dead due to unknown circumstances. The two had planned on so much together, a life time of happiness was awaiting the two love birds only to have it all ripped away in the blink of any eye. Just earlier that same day he had kissed her farewell. If she knew it was the last time she would have prolonged and savored his company for just a little longer. Repeatedly under her own sobbing breaths she asked _why?_ to the heavens only to have no answer. The sixteen year old maiden wraps her self into a tight ball of sorrow as her heart slowly shattered into a million tiny shards. The light of the full moon behind her attempting to comfort the child with no luck.

Selene took notice of this unfortunate turn of events on her young daughter and pitied her. She knew what it was like to have a lover ripped away from her. The goddess's mind went immediately to the forever-sleeping Endymion. Selene pulled on the reins of moonlight and swept her chariot immediately towards the river Styx, the entrance of the underworld for souls of the recently diseased. Before Akaruimi's lovers soul entered the river Selene stopped him. She granted his spirit permission to briefly say goodbye to her. He was forever grateful to the goddess. Although Hades, lord of the underworld looked down upon Selene's actions. Selene merely shrugged him off reminding the god of her powers far more ancient then his own.

Although her cries has quieted her shoulders still shook and heart still ached Akarumi felt a sudden presence in her small bedroom. Slowly she lifted her head, eyes red from crying. She was expecting her father to be standing in the room, but saw nothing. Their was a soft brush across her neck from an unseen force, light as feather and a soft pressure on her cheek like someone had just kissed her. Then came a whisper _May we see each other again, goodbye my love. _The breath of the whisper was warm against her ear almost as if it was real. She knew this had to have been his soul paying his last visit to her, saying goodbye for the final time. The presence in the room left and she knew that then he had truly passed on. This left her suddenly at peace, and even stronger from this unfortunate life experience.

Selene watches the spirit of him whisk back into the awaiting underworld; Hades gladly accepting his soul. The goddess takes note of the strength her daughter acquired through this experience. While in this saddened state her powers began to respond, her aura becoming unsteady sending spikes of white light up into the heavens. Her powers where beginning to exceed the limits of her mortal body... soon she must be told. For now Selene watches the girl turn into a woman over the next couple of years. Its weird to think that this maiden has no idea of the powers she holds nor anything about her real mother.


	4. Akaruimi-Age Eighteen

Akaruimi stands at her window, the moon shining bright over the earth casting a white glow over the land. She is now a woman at rightful age, clothed in swaths of white silk against her ivory skin radiating her purity. The once perfectly wrapped bun of her golden locks now hung loosely at the nape of her neck, strands escaping the fancy silver clips. Her limbs had become gracefully long and slender like a dancer, each movement an act of utter beauty. She stands regally, back straight as an arrow, the moonlight washing over her, an almost unrealistic scene for a mere mortal. But mortal she was not. It was the night of her eighteenth birthday, the moon was full and she had never felt more alive. She felt other worldly... godly even.

This is when Selene desends from the night sky, her chariot like a blazing white comet landing softly onto the earth below. The two mares whined in protest, padding the cold ground with their golden hooves. They tucked their wings in at their sides, the sparkling reins of moonlight shone completing the image. Akaruimi watches with widened eyes as the great goddess stepped down from her chariot, the grass at her feet frosting at the tips. Selene walked- more like gracefully hovered- towards her. It took every ounce of her being to keep calm.

Selene was much more beautiful then any words could describe in the poems she had read prior. Her hair was like the darkest midnight cascading to her ankles in sleek waves. Her skin pale and luminous like the moon. The crescent crown upon her head glittered gold and her robes of white floated around her thin, long-legged build. Her eyes where the most stunning; the shade of the sea blending into the blue sky, they shone with a fierce intensity that matched her strength as an immortal deity.

Akaruimi noticed with a sudden shock as she stared into the unblinking eyes of the goddess, an unbelievable realization.

She had the same eyes.

The same build.

The same skin.

Her mind went to the crescent mark upon her brow.

Her suspicions over the years had been all true. Her wanting and desire had actually been true. Suddenly it all explained the mysterious happenings around her. The weird sixth sense she had adapted over the years.

She was a daughter of Selene. A demigod.


	5. Akaruimi - Truth

Eternity Chapter 4

Akaruimi was suddenly transported to the goddess's side. She felt her body go through the wall of her bedroom like a spirit – a very odd sensation. The girl was practically speechless as she looked up at Selene who stood several inches taller than herself. The goddesses eyes were caring, large and blue like the Mediterranean sea.

"Hello," Selene spoke, her voice subtle and mysterious, "Daughter." A smile danced upon the goddesses cherry blossom shaded lips. Akaruimi struggled to compose herself. As quickly as possible she bowed deep at the waist in utter respect for the goddess. Selene titers under her breath softly, "Rise my blessed child." The woman does as she is told and folds her hands behind her back. Selene tilts her head to the side, black locks shifting around her pale shoulders. "You are called Akaruimi on this Earth correct?"

She nods in answer, "Yes."

Goddess Selene let another smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "You know I named you Eternity before I gave you to your father."

Akaruimi's heart fluttered. "Really?"

"Yes of course. You my dear are special. A demi-god yes, but you are especially strong." Selene cupped her daughter's cheeks, looking her in the eyes, tone serious. "I knew of your power when you were born. It is something that will have an effect on life for an eternity; this is why I gave you this name."

Akaruimi breathed. This was a lot to take in. It was sudden – almost too sudden. It still felt like a dream but the goddesses' velvet like hands around her face was all too real.

"Great Goddess," Akaruimi started, "Why did you choose now to reveal this to me?" She struggled to find the right wording for this question, praying that it wouldn't be offensive. But her curiosity got the best of her.

Selene released her face and brought her hands behind her back. Her brilliant blue eyes lowered almost in sadness. "Mount Olympus is falling into trying times my daughter. I have become quite busy recently due to these events. As you well know I rule over the Moon," Selene gestures towards the white disk in the sky. The stars seem to wink in reply. "I have not been able to reside as much as I should there, and I fear the kingdom will become a chaotic place." Akaruimi listened but was not sure how she was a part of this. Selene looked up, back into her daughters eyes. "I need you," The goddess took Akaruimi's hands into her own, "To become the ruler of the Moon."

Akaruimi's voice stuck in her throat, her heart beating wildly. Thoughts buzzed through her mind like a busy bee hive; a tumultuous one at that. _Wait what? How am I supposed to rule the moon? _The woman wondered if her mother could feel the rapid pulse through their linked fingers. "Great Goddess – I – I don't know if I – I mean please don't take this the wrong way but," Akaruimi forced words out of her mouth in a stumble. Selene gazed at her with understanding in her facial features, waiting for her continue. Akaruimi took another deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I can't just leave my family, my friends…" She trailed off. She hoped that the goddess would sympathize with her. _I can't just leave my father and moth—adopted mother anyways. I can't just leave them behind, it wouldn't be right. Selene may be my birth mother but she didn't raise me. Where was she all of these years? Probably taking care of her other 50 daughters._ A realization hit her hard. _I have fifty step-sisters. _Being an only child all of these years it will be an arduous transition. "What about your other daughters? Can they rule?" Akaruimi blurted out, and then quickly shut her mouth. It would have been a more obvious choice to appoint any of them to become Queen; they have all been raised by Selene after all. They would be more equipped for the job.

Selene sighed and shook her head slowly. "My own daughters – your fifty step sisters – are far to spoiled to ever be a formidable sovereign."

_Oh._

"But you Eternity," The goddess smiled once more, "You are pure of heart and virtuous of mind. You are meant to be a leader. Not to mention your power is greater than all of theirs combined!" Akaruimi was about to ask what her power had to do with anything. As if reading her mind Selene spoke, "The reason your power matters is because you must have an ample amount to be able to control the moon and its ways. Not to mention when you become – if you become – the Queen I must give you an item; an item stronger than anything in this world or the gods, it's stronger then Zeus lightning or Poseidon's triton. Only someone with strong powers would be able to wield it correctly."

"I see," She nods in response, "But I still can't just leave my family!"

"Eternity, you do not know the truth of your father," Selene practically whispered, her eyebrows upturning in concern. Akaruimi narrowed her eyes, a look of question passing over her face. The goddess bit her lip. "Eternity, your father, eighteen years ago sought me out and found me bathing in one of the rivers. He proceeded to rape me. I was shocked, and partially scared. I didn't fight back even though I should have. Eternity – you were the result of this. In reprisal for what he did to me, I gave him to you, for him to raise you. It would be his punishment for taking advantage of a goddess."

Akaruimi's eyes widen in shock as she was told this tale of her father. _It can't be true, it can't. It just can't be true. Any of it. I rather be dreaming then have this be reality._

Selene saw the disbelief in her daughter's eyes and exhaled. "I know you don't want to believe it, but it is the truth. But don't think for one second I didn't watch over you, I was always there. You just didn't see me."

Akaruimi didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to run, run away from everything and just sit in solitude to think. The girl didn't know if she could ever face her father again knowing this information. It's not like he ever told her of this. But could she really desert him after all of these years to go with a mother that was almost never there? Akaruimi freed her hands from Selene's and rubbed her temples. She felt a migraine ebbing at the edges of her brain.

_Am I really going to do this?_

A small voice in the back of her mind whispered to her: People are counting on you. You must do this for their sake. You will live a better life. You will be where you belong.

_But that's just it, I don't belong, I am a demi-god. Not one or the other. There is no world for me to be in, I shouldn't even exist. I was conceived in rape, I shouldn't be here._

Her thoughts paused.

_I'll do it, to show I am not a mistake. I will make a difference. _

"Great Goddess – Mother," She began, closing her eyes briefly. Selene stayed silent, patiently waiting for her verdict on the matter. Reopening her eyes she looked up at the white disk in the sky, the moon, her possible new home. She directed her gaze at the chariot waiting, the winged horses watching her with unnaturally colored irises. Her stare moved to the goddess before her. "I will do it." She breathed, "I will take your position as monarch of the Moon."


End file.
